jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup
'''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends go to Gravity Falls - Little Gift Shop of Horrors '''is an upcoming crossover to be made by Tigerman531, Aaron the Meerkat and Ren the God of Humor. Plot Trivia * Scenes Hands Off! *(Grunkle Stan, Dipper, Mabel, the Justice Guardians and Team Berk are climbing their way to a cave at the top of a mountain) *Scootaloo: Are we there yet...? *Alexis: I think so. *Mabel: According to the Swap Meet pamphlet, the Hand Witch lives in a horrible Hand Witch lair, on Hand Witch Mountain. *Grunkle Stan: Stop saying "Hand Witch." *Scamper: Yes, please... *Ruffnut: *Chuckles* *Tuffnut: *Snickers* *Both: Hand Witch! Hand Witch! Hand Witch! Hand Witch! Hand witch! Hand witch! Hand Witch! *Baby Lily: *covers her ears* Someone pwease make them stop! *Snotlout: *Covers his Ears*, apparently, "Stop" Isn't a magic word... *Weebo: Guys!! *shows a clip of Moe saying "Why don't you be quiet?" while hitting Shemp* *Jaden: Please! Let's just focus on getting Mr. Pines' hands back! *Jeffrey: Ugh... *Tuffnut: *cough Talk* Fun Killer. *(As they walk in the cave) *Tammy: I have a bad feeling about this.... *DJ: Same here... *Donald: Ohh... *Goofy: I'm scared too, Donald... *(In the dark, something touches Mabel) *Mabel: Grunkle Stan, did you just tap my shoulder? *Grunkle Stan: Kid, I can't tap anything. *Riku: I got a feeling we're not alone in here. *Aqua: *to Jeffrey* I feel like the Hand Witch has company... *Jeffrey: *nods* Everyone, stay together. *Snowflake: ......? Did you hear that? It sounded like..... fingers tapping. *Fishlegs: Oh dear. *Batty: Was that any of you...? *Lea: Hey. I have MY hands in my pockets. *Rainbow Dash: I don't even have hands. *DJ: *gulps* *(Two hands poke at Dipper) *Dipper: Guys, can you stop tapping both my shoulders? *Jeffrey: It's not any of us. *Beetles: Discord! You better not be messing with us! *Dipper: No. Hold on. It felt more like.... human hands.... *Baby Lily: ...!! *hugs Alexis tightly* *Hiccup: you don't think that.....? *(Grunkle Stan shines a flashlight up and to everyone's horror, there are disembodied moving hands all around the cave walls!!!) *Spike: *screams* *Xion: *screams and hugs Aqua's leg tightly* *Sid: AAHHH!!! Zombie hands!!! *(Everyone else screams) *(The hands jump down and start to attack) *Grunkle Stan: HANDS!!!! LOTS OF HANDS!!!!!! *Atticus: You don't think these hands belonged to the victims of the Hand Witch do you?!? *Riku: No doubt about it. *Jaden: *activates his Duel Disc* Focus up, everyone!! *Toothless: *Uses Plasma Blast on the Hands* *Dipper: *punches at several hands* *Patch: *growls and attacks a hand* *(One big hand grabs Dipper's face) *Xion: *gasps* *(Several hands jump and slap Grunkle Stan's face) *Batty: They're everywhere! *(Mabel does Rock, Paper, Scissors with two hands. Mabel does paper but the left hand does scissors. Mabel screams as the two hands advance on her) *Jeffrey: *tosses a hand off of him* Get your hands off me!! *Snotlout: Hey Guys! Give me a Hand! *Hands Grab him* That's not What I meant!!! *Discord: *grabs a big hand with his lion paw and both hand and Discord wag their thumbs* One, two, three, four! I declare a thumb war! *turns into a snake* Snake in the grass! *attacks the hand* *(Some hands poke at Baby Lily) *Baby Lily: Stop twouching me!!! *Tammy: HEY!!! *tackles at several of the hands poking at Lily* *DJ: *attacks some hands too* Keep your hands to yourselves!!! *Hands: *Pokes Their Eyes* *DJ: OW!!!! *rubs his eyes* That smarts!! *Jesse: *does the hand slaps game with two hands. The hands are hiding underneath his palms, until they quickly smack his palms* OW!!!! *shakes his hands* *Xion: *growls* Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Hiccup's Adventures Category:Brermeerkat Category:Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends go to Gravity Falls episodes